This invention relates to a toilet and seat construction which is particularly useful for invalids, inasmuch as it provides means to raise and lower a person from a sitting position for using of a toilet, without the usual exertion which may be accompanied thereby, as for example when a person is weakened from whatever cause and requires the use of the toilet.
It is contemplated that a seat construction arranged in relation to a toilet and supported by suitable means, will be mounted in such a manner that the application of a certain amount of weight will permit the seat to move into using position and upon the release of some of the weight assist a person in rising from sitting position and thus take into account the relative strength of such individual as may be required.
As far as I am aware there is nothing of a similar nature available that is fixed or suitably arranged with regard to a toilet in such a manner that it does act in this way as before described to positively provide for proper movement of the seat and to assist in raising and lowering an individual who uses the same.
It will be understood that this arrangement is particularly useful in hospitals or other invalid locations, where it is necessary for persons to sit on and rise from a toilet in the use thereof.
Under the circumstances it is believed that a useful and valuable device is provided for invalid use, and that whereas it is intended to be used in hospitals or other invalid locations, it is also singularly adaptable for home or other use where it fits into the overall demands of toilet use.